


Here There and Everywhere

by parallel_crooked_lines



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M, McLennon, Modern AU, Raising a Child, Wedding, mclennon raising a child, mclennon wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallel_crooked_lines/pseuds/parallel_crooked_lines
Summary: Modern au where John and Paul are not famous and are happy and get married and raise a child.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 19
Kudos: 29





	1. The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this!
> 
> Lex

Paul was nervous. 

He had plans to propose to his boyfriend John. This was scary. 

He had proposed before, to his ex girlfriend. However this was scarier because 1) this was the love of his life. The person he actually wanted to spend the rest of his life with. And 2) John was a guy. This was a whole new territory.

Paul and John were both bisexual men, and both had had a relationship with a woman before each other, however John had had many other relationships with men. John was Paul’s first male lover. This was still new to him and he wasn’t sure how to handle it. John had gotten mad at him before for treating him like a woman. But that was the problem. Paul wasn’t sure how to be a lover to a man, much less a husband. It was confusing and different. Which is one of the many reasons why he was so terrified of proposing to John. Of course everyone gets terrified of proposing, it was just particularly hard for Paul.

Paul got out of bed and went into the bathroom. He closed the door and picked up his toothbrush. He opened the toothpaste and breathed in the scent of the mint. As he brushed his teeth, he came up with a plan.

Paul was going to propose to John at a restaurant. A nice one. He would ask John out for dinner that night. They would see if John’s ex wife Cynthia could look after her son Julian for an extra night, since it was technically John’s time with him.

After Paul was finished in the bathroom, he made reservations for two at 5:00 pm, at a nice restaurant called “The Cave” that served french food. Then he went to see if the ring was where he left it in a little box underneath a floor board. Paul was taking extra measures so that John didn’t find out. He was already nervous about the proposal, Paul couldn’t have that extra weight bearing on him.

John finally woke up about an hour later. He walked out to the kitchen in his pajamas, still extremely groggy. 

“Morning,” John grumbled as he walked over to sit at the table.

“Good Morning love!” Paul walked over to John and planted a big fat kiss on his cheek, and tickled John a bit on the side. John giggled and looked up. The two men kissed a couple times, being lazy. Although Paul was nervous on the inside. 

This day will go well. He told himself. It’s already going well.

And it did go well. They hung out at home most of the time, being sweet and lazy. It was the weekend, and they didn’t have anything to worry about. At least John didn’t have anything to worry about.

At about 1 o'clock in the afternoon, Paul decided it was time to tell John about their evening plans.

“John, come here,” Paul said from the living room. John walked out to meet him and sat on the couch next to his boyfriend.

“What’s up?” he asked, slightly concerned.

“I’ve made us reservations at The Cave for tonight at 5. Could you call Cyn and ask her if she can keep Julian a day longer?’ Paul asked, still extremely anxious.

“Of course babe, we haven’t gone out in awhile I know. That sounds like fun,” said John, his face lit up.

John called Cynthia and she agreed, happy that the two men were going out again.

Paul went over his plan, and rehearsed a speech in his mind. He was growing more and more anxious by the minute.

Finally they were both dressed, and they left in the car. With Paul driving.

John babbled a lot about what Julian had been doing lately the entire drive. Paul was too nervous to actually listen, so he simply nodded along.

They got to the restaurant, walked up and grabbed their seats. They ordered and ate, making simple conversation. After they were both finished, Paul knew it was time.

Fuck the speech, he thought, just go for it.

Paul pulled the ring out of his pocket, and opened it up. John’s face was full of shock.

“John Winston Lennon, will you marry me?” he said. He was terrified. Would John say no?


	2. Speechless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just to clarify, the timeline of who's married to who is messed up because I wanted to include the least problematic relationships, you understand. Sorry this is so short it's just more of a bridge chapter to the party.
> 
> Lex

John was speechless and on the edge of tears.

Paul had just asked if he could marry him.

The only thing he could do was nod his head eagerly and walk over to wrap his arms around Paul. he was crying tears of joy. 

Paul breathed a sigh of relief and embraced John. The evening had gone as planned. John had said yes.

Later that night the sex they had was incredible and passionate. They both went to sleep soon after. 

The next morning they made a plan. John and Paul would host a party, and tell all their friends and family then.

“Let’s make a guest list,” John said, picking up a piece of paper

They sent about 10 minutes writing out who they would invite, and the list looked like this:

Guest list  
1\. Cyn

2\. Julian

3\. George

4\. Olivia 

5\. Ringo

6\. Barbara

7\. Mike

8\. David Bowie

9\. Iman

10\. Mick Jagger

11\. Keith Richards

12\. Pete Townshend

13\. Roger Daltrey 

14\. Elton John

The list included all their friends and a few family members. It was definitely going to be a fun party.

They wrote out the invitations

Dear Friends and Family.  
John Lennon and Paul McCartney have invited you to a party at their house on May 4th at 2 o'clock. There will be a surprise at the end of the party, bring your significant others and your kids, and don’t be late!  
John & Paul

Paul smiled as he read the invitation. This was going to be a really fun party.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a bridge chapter so knowing me it's going to be really short.
> 
> Lex

There was a knock on the door. Cynthia was there.

John opened the door and kissed her own both cheeks, welcoming her into his home. John hadn’t treated her very well while they were married, but he was trying to make it up to her.

When Paul saw she was there, he smiled and pulled her into a big hug. 

“Hey Cyn how are ya?” he said.

“I’m great!” she replied, and small talk about Julian and other things unfolded.

Cynthia had come over to help cook and prepare for the party a few hours early. 

They talked for a bit and then finally got to work, cooking and cleaning.

And then at 2 o’clock, there was a knock on the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this one. Comments and kudos appreciated.
> 
> Lex

Paul walked over to the door, a little anxious. He slowly turned the doorknob, and standing there was George Harrison and his beautiful wife Olivia. George was wearing a pair of denim overalls and a yellow and black plaid shirt. Olivia was wearing a beige dress, and her long brown hair was shiny.

“Hey!” Paul bursted out.

“Hey,” both George and Olivia said.

After George and Olivia, the guest kept arriving, and soon enough everyone was there. Roger Daltrey and Pete Townshend, David Bowie and Iman, Keith Richards and Mick Jagger, Ringo Starr and Barbara Bach, Elton John, Mike McCartney, and Julian Lennon, who had been brought over by his babysitter. 

Everyone was talking and laughing around, but after a while, in one group, gossip was unfolding.

Pete Townshend, David Bowie, and Elton John were in one corner of the room, wondering why the hosts had thrown this party.

“What do you think Elton?” Pete questioned the younger man.

“I think they’re getting married,” Elton responded matter-of-factly.

“No, they’re not. They wouldn’t be doing that too soon.” said Pete.

“They’ve been dating for three years!” David exclaimed.

Pete rolled his eyes, he wasn’t sure that John and Paul were ready for marriage.

In another corner of the room, Olivia, Barbara, Cynthia, and Iman were chatting about Julian.

“He’s getting so big!” Barbara said, smiling and gazing at the little boy who was currently being held by Mick Jagger.

“Yes I know, part of me is happy but another part of me is sad that my baby boy is going to leave me someday,” Cynthia said dramatically.

“I feel the same way about Dhani, Iman do you feel the same way about Lexi?” Olivia spoke.

“Yes I do,” said Iman sadly.

A little bit later, drinks were poured, and Paul decided that it was time to tell the crowd.

“Hey everyone, I have a special announcement,” he shouted.

The crowd turned, and David and Elton looked over at Pete with smirks on their faces, Pete rolled his eyes.

The ladies gasped and turned towards each other smiling because they knew what was happening.

“John and I are getting married,” said Paul.

And suddenly everyone screamed and cheered. They went over to hug John and Paul and give their congratulations. 

They all couldn’t wait to help and be a part of planning the party.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit stupid sorry
> 
> Lex

As per usual, John and Paul were cuddling together on the couch while Julian played with his little toy dinosaur. They sat there contently, Paul wrapping his arms around John and running his hands through John’s hair. Then they pulled apart. 

“Maybe we should start planning,” John said, breaking the silence.

Paul smiled and kissed John’s cheek. “Maybe we should,” he said.

Within the next hour John and Paul had a piece of paper out and were figuring out the date, and who to invite.

“Everyone who was at the party of course,”

“Right so that’s Cyn, Mike, Mick and Keith, David and Iman, Pete and Roger, and who else?”

“Erm let me think,”

“Oh Elton! We forgot Elton.”

“Yes Elton and his husband David are invited.”

“How about we also invite Keith Moon and John Entwhistle? And Charlie, Brian, Bill, and Ronnie as well?”

“Yes and all their wives,”

The chatter unfolded for a bit longer, and then they ate dinner.

At dinner, without thinking, John bursted out; “What do you think of all this Jules?”

Paul glared at John, that was not a very good thing for him to ask Julian. Julian had had his parents torn apart, and now he was getting a stepfather. This was all new to him.

“I don’t know,” said Julian.

“And you don’t have to know,” Paul reassured.

Later that night Paul was angry at John.

“You can’t just ask him that out of nowhere! Think of how he feels!”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t control myself!” said John, choking up. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me…” and with that he started crying.

“Oh baby I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make you cry.” Paul sympathized, walking over to John and embracing him.

John continued to cry as Paul held him.

“There’s nothing wrong with you baby.” Paul reassured his fiancee. 

“I’m so sorry,” John croaked.

“It’s okay. I accept your apology.”

John sniffled, his tears finally gone away. 

“It’s not even a big deal really,” said Paul, laughing a bit.

John chuckled, and the two of them smacked lips.

They lay together that night, cuddling and kissing under the sheets.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was very tired when I wrote this so if it's bad I'm sorry
> 
> Lex

“Paul, we need to discuss something.”

John had just broken the silence after they had finished cleaning up from breakfast.

Paul looked confused. “What?” He questioned.

John paused for a moment, gathering up his courage. “I want to use your last name. Lennon means nothing to me but abandonment, and I don’t view myself as your property, I just need to feel disconnected from my father. Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, I completely get it John love.” Paul responded lovingly. He walked over and hugged John, giving him a big kiss on the cheek. 

“Thank you for understanding it means a lot to me,” John said with teary eyes. “Fuck why am I crying,” he sniffed.

“There’s nothing wrong with crying my love,” Paul said as he hugged his fiancee tighter.

“John McCartney has a nice ring to it.” Paul pointed out with a smile.

John sniffed. “It does,” he said.

John was a very emotional person. He had bottled up a lot of emotions as a kid, and he was finally learning how to let them out. Paul was very proud of him for this. 

“Hey, I have an idea,” Paul broke the silence. “Why don’t we hang the biseual pride flag outside of our house?”

“Yeah that sounds like a plan,” John responded agreeingly.

They went to the store and bought one, and then set to work hanging it up.

“I can’t believe we’re getting married, this feels like a dream,” said John, as he put up the pole.

“I know, me too,” Paul agreed.

They hung the flag, and stood there holding hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that I left it at a cliff hanger, I promise I will update soon.
> 
> Lex


End file.
